


Habits of a once human

by BonesAndBreb



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other characters make brief appearances, Rev character study, angst ig??, obv pathy too duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndBreb/pseuds/BonesAndBreb
Summary: More rev character study could be paired with my other rev work maybe?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Habits of a once human

**Author's Note:**

> Bastard man, not because I'm a robofucker, but for the feels... Ya know? And I really do be poppin back with rev instead of my cryptage wip I'm highkey starting to hate.

“Why are you making coffee.”

It's not even a question shocking him out of his daze, bringing him back to the dark kitchen. Not that the darkness matters with his current eyes. He can see so much better than a skinsuit could ever wish to and yet…

Suddenly clumsy hands drop the pot. Glass shatters and coffee spills, he flinches, taking a hopped step back. The shards and liquid don't hurt. He has no skin or flesh for them to bite into.

He thought he was free from the razorblade bullshit. He knows he isn't human anymore so why does he keep doing these things. 300 years, broken programming and he still hasn't gotten the whole memo. Still thinks; isn't he a metal monstrosity?

He doesn't bother cleaning the mess on the floor, only walks out past Pathfinder's curious blinking screen, back to his room where he stares at the wall until the sun welcomes the morning, and the complex comes back to life.

-

“Good morning Revenant.” Someone greets, noticing him on the ceiling. Why is he here in the shared space anyways? They no longer flinch at his presence outside of games, they know his heavily detailed contracts.

The little hand wave, movement, catches his eye and demands his attention on them, just for a second. They yawn. 

And he gets a little tickly sensation in the back of his throat. He yawns before he can clamp his mouth shut. Looking around no one seems to have noticed, or cared atleast, except for the MRVN, always so… Nosy. Seeing everything, when it came to his ‘friends’.

“Yawning is contagious in humans.” The robot states to the room. A few look over at him maybe with a raised eyebrow, but quickly go back to their food and chatter, his comment doesn't mean anything to them. They're human.

He doesn't drop down to talk to the MRVN. 

-

He's not human. 

Anymore. 

He's sifting through all the memories trying to sort through the true and false ones, he's really only been free for a decade or so? It's hard to tell when you've been around this long, lived this many lives, ended even more.

He's idly twirling the slightly rusted razor, a practiced motion with an old memento. He doesn't want to throw it out, he has no use for it. A spare weapon he asks himself? 

There's no use when you're one, he corrects himself. 

There truly isn't any reason to keep it around. Except, memories.

-

Mirrors scare him.

What flickering image will he see today? A spectre with eyes of glowing coal and veins of magma? A face he doesn't recognize as belonging to him, dressed in a skin bags standard, layers of warm looking skin? A hunk of metal and wires, the truth? Maybe he can't see himself at all, only a distorted blob in his place.

He shys away from reflective surfaces almost childish in his fear. 

Pathfinder's blank screen is no exception.

-

Picking at exposed wiring, he knows better than to fidget. A limb disconnected, a circuit malfunctioning? What's the worst that could happen. 

A silly game of roulette with sharp hands and delicate insides. More work for the games doctors. And technicians.

He has spares, he's found, waking up in new locations, with every second of how that should be impossible. Loba’s bought proof. Who would've known? Skulltown.

-

He mutters about his source code, demanding it be found. She just sighs, sick of him asking already. Pathfinder gives him puppy dog eyes, like he really doesn't want him gone. It doesn't matter if he's already made up his mind.

He's overstayed his welcome in the land of the living.

Is life worth living if it's like this?

In a body he doesn't want, and with a mind full of fog and static and fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Miiiigggghhht do another chapter at some point?


End file.
